Lie's
by Shadow235
Summary: After Jace cheated on Clary she is left to raise their child on her own, when she didn't tell him she was pregnant. She doesn't have to do it alone because Alec and Izzy have sworn to the angel they won't tell Jace that Ally is his so when Ally comes to the institute to start training Jace has no idea who she really is.


Chapter 1

I was in the bathroom at my house counting down the that I was wrong, I couldn't possibly right. It's not the right time I am to young for this, not to mention I have no idea how Jace would react. I know we have been through a lot worse but this, this is just completely different. I pace and pace and pace some more to nervous to sit still.

Finally I hear the timer go off on my phone and I begrudgingly pick up the stick and see a little blue plus on it and I groan. This can't be happening, we did everything right and it's to soon to have a kid I'm only 18, friggen 18. I start to swear silently to myself no way was I telling my Mam yet but I would have to tell Jace. I reluctantly stand up and bury the evidence in the bottom of the bin.

It doesn't take me that long to get to the institute and because I didn't tell Jace I was coming I let myself in. Once I get off the lift I stumbled over an unhappy Church and spent the next five minutes stroking him and apologising. I then walked along to Jace's room hearing the shower running. I let myself into his room without knocking to see him lying on the bed under the covers his bare chest showing and his hair ruffled and I smirk.

" It's a bit late in the day to be just getting up don't you think?" I asked walking over to him.

He seems shocked to see me and I can't understand the reason why. I stop by all the time without asking, now wouldn't be any different. Then the reason walked out the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, her long dark hair dripping water on the floor."You can go in now I know you will nee..." At the sight of me she just stops and its a good thing she did because if she came anywhere near me right now i might slap the bitch even though it's not her fault it's his.

I turned to him no doubt my face showing the rage that is coursing through my blood getting stronger and stronger by the minute as he looks completely trapped. "WHAT THE HELL YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!" and with that i punch him right in the nose. He cry's out hands flying to his face to cover his nose but not before i catch a glimpse of blood; good I hope I fucking broke it.

I storm out the room the girl looking completely shocked and she scrambles to get ready. I'm halfway down the hall when I hear the door open and Jace came running out after me. I pick up my pace not wanting him to catch me but it's no use he is too fast. He grabs me by the waist dragging me up against his chest and I just hit my head pack hard catching his chin. That did nothing so I kept struggling and screaming for him to let me go. "I hate you get the hell away from me you fucking bastard!". More doors down the hall open up and suddenly Izzy and Alec are there in front of me blocking my way, so Jace seems to think this is good enough way to keep me here and lets me go.

I take off past Alec and Izzy straight away but Iz manages to catch my wrist before I can go to far. "What the hell is going on with you two?" and before I can answer Jace's door opens and she walks out looking extremely quilt and I can help but try and leave again no way in hell am I staying whilst she is here. Izzy see's her and her eyes go wide with shock then narrow at Jace before she walks up to him dragging me with her and punches him again in the nose and I laugh. He so deserved that.

Alec is still staring in shock at the girl making her way toward us. I hope to god she doesn't stop because the look Iz is given her she clearly plans on doing more than punching the girl and that is a lot worse than she deserves, even if she did sleep with my boyfriend. Jace starts sputtering apologies and I cant be bothered to listen and this time when I try to pull out of Izzy's grasp she lets me putting all her attention on her brother. The girl slips past us and I follow her which clearly makes her nervous as her shoulders stiffen and she picks up her pace. Jace attempts to follow me but before he can Izzy is in his face screaming and pushing him calling him every name under the sun as he try's to get a word in. I smile to myself and leave, with no intention of coming back ever again.

As I walk out the place the girl is still there and i groan it's clear she waited to talk to me and I have no ideas why. So instead I just walk over to her and words start falling out her mouth instantly. "I am so sorry I had no idea he has a girlfriend i would never do that to some one else I am so so sorry." I just sigh and nod I get where the girl is coming from its not her fault she doesn't know I exist.

"How long have you known him?" I ask curious who she is.

"Um... about a week I met him at a Club called Pandemonium, he noticed me because of my tattoo's." and I just burst out laughing, he couldn't be serious picking a girl up from their that ass-hole and a Shadowhunter girl. The girl looks at me totally confused obviously thinking I had a mental break down

"I'm...sorry...sorry." i get out whilst still laughing." Its... just... that is the... place we first met." my laughter started dying down and the girl looks relieved that I'm not a psycho.

" Well my name is Kim and I am so sorry and I will never see that ass-hole ever again."

"You and me both." I say chuckling." I'm Clary by the way." she smiled back at me and when i started to walk away she followed me.

"I know this may seem weird but I'm new to town and I don't know anyone and you seem nice seeing as you haven't slapped me for sleeping with your boyfriend, so could I maybe I don't know hang around with you? I don't have any friends here yet." I was about to say no but that was rude she was actually a nice person and I know what it feels like to have no-one to go to in a bad situation.

"Sure you can come with me to meet my friend Maia she's a wolf by the way." the girl didn't seem shocked by this I guess no one is any more so I just lead the way until I got to Maia's. I knocked on the door and when she answered she seemed surprised. " I didn't know you were coming over sorry." Then she noticed I had a tag along and looked at me curiously." Who's this?"

Without letting her answer I say, " Jace's mistress." and Maia's eyes widen and she ushers us in. Kim looking a little uncomfortable and I feel quilt for saying that. We get in and go to the living room and I sit down and tell her everything."... I cant believe he did that to me but I got a new friend out of it." Maia looks at me blankly then I gesture towards Kim and she finally gets what I mean. Then without any reason to I start laughing again but it soon turns to tears and Maia rushes over to comfort me and I accept it.

"Shh...shh... everything will be all right." she try's to comfort me but I know nothing will not when I have a bun in the oven with no dad.

"It won't Maia because I haven't told anyone yet but I'm pregnant!" I sob and Maia stiffens beside me. Clearly she had never though I was going to say that. Then I felt another person hugging my back and I turn my tear stained face to see Kim.

"Oh my god I feel like such a hag. I am so sorry." she rushes out.

"Its okay like I said it isn't you fault it's his." I sob.

Maia tries to talk to me again but I shut down and just hug the two girls needing all the comfort I could get. At some point I stopped crying and instead I feel asleep.

.~.

Jace's P.O.V

What the hell was I thinking. STUPID!STUPID!STUPID! I should never have done that to Clary, why the hell did I. She will never forgive me!OH GOD! I leave my room running after her Grabbing her before she can get to far. She fights like hell to get away from me and when Izzy and Alec come out I finally let her go. But then the worst thing happens. Kim came out of my room and as soon as Iz saw her I knew she was going to go off it what I didn't expect though was the punch even though I definitely deserved it.

Izzy lets Clary go and she leaves as fast as she can and I am about to follow her when Izzy gets in my face and starts screaming. I don't have time for this I need to go after Clary. It takes me a little while but I finally manage to get by Izzy but as I'm running out of the Institute I see that the street is completely empty. I take off in the direction of her house but by the time I get to the train she is nowhere to be seen. I take off back home going for my phone. I get to my room only to find Izzy on the bed with it in her hand.

"Give me my phone I need to phone Clary and find her." I plead with Izzy knowing that i wont get very far.

" I doubt she will want to talk to you. What the hell is wrong with you? Wait no don't answer that I will for you. Let me guess: You never meant for it to happen, it will never happen aga..." She goes on and on listing all the usual lines guys use when they cheat. I cringe as I realise that some of those things I was actually going to say to Clary and I slump back against the door and drop my head letting Izzy pummel me with her words.

" I can't believe you would do that to Clary, I thought you loved her and don't dare say you do because if you did you never would have done that to her what were you think? I actually want to know that because you just met that girl and there is no way you can be in love with her like you seemed to be with Clary!" she finishes finally saying all of that in one breath.

"I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. We were just practising our skills laughing and joking on and then she followed me to the room and when we got in she kissed me. I didn't kiss back at first but then I did and I just don't know." I stared down at the floor feeling the daggers Izzy was glaring at me. I felt like crap and I know I deserve every harsh word she is about to say.

"Are you fucking stupid, I don't know wah wah. You song like I friggen baby of course you know why you just don't have the guts to say that you knew what you were doing and you just didn't CARE!" she screamed the last bit making me flinch. She was seething and I don't blame her, what i did was terrible and I never should have done that to Clary. I finally look up at her but instead of the anger I just herd I saw pity in her eyes and that didn't sit well with me. Why was she pitying me." Oh Jace," She said softer now," I though Clary change you I though you were done with sleeping around, I though you actually cared."

"I do care and I know I am a horrible person and I have no idea how I am going to get Clary back after what I did."

Izzy laughed and I just looked at her in shock. What could possible be funny in this situation. "Your not going to get her back most likely she is the most stubborn person we have ever met do you honestly think she is going to come back to you after you broke her heart?" I winced as I realised that is exactly what I did. I might have only seen her angry but no doubt her rage was covering the hurt my betrayal caused.

" I have to get her back Iz you don't understand i can't live without her!" i plead even though the one I should be begging and apologising to is Clary, but Izzy still has my phone so I can't do that.

Izzy just shrugs and drops the phone on the bed and whilst I'm going for it she leaves the room and I call Clary at least a hundred times leaving her voice messages and text messages as well. I lie down on the bed and wait to see if she will text me back.

.~.

Clary's P.O.V

I wake up later in the day and take my phone out to check the time, only to be greeted with a crap load of messages from Alec, Izzy and Jace. I ignore Jace's and reply back to Alec and Izzy telling them i was fine. Maia was in the kitchen with Kim when I found them.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Maia asks i can hear the sympathy in her voice and I knew i would always have my friends there for me so I didn't need to worry about anything not even the Baby.


End file.
